


Day Three: Mirror

by zizzlekwum



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst du Mortain, F/M, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: A simple walk through the woods is never actually simple when you're with Angst du Mortain.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506
Kudos: 9





	Day Three: Mirror

All I wanted was to go for a quiet walk in the woods, but Adam has been hell-bent on making sure I don’t go anywhere alone due to the Trapper bounty on my head. Of course, when he found out where I was going, he didn’t hesitate to remind me of that, and naturally, I had to make a smart-ass comment in response, something about how glad I was that he was volunteering to accompany me. Never one to back down from a challenge, sarcastic or otherwise, Adam immediately agreed, which is how I now find myself walking through the forest with a grumpy vampire at my side.

“Would it kill you to enjoy yourself for once?” I grumble, not bothering to look back at him. “This is supposed to be relaxing, you know.”

Adam gives a huff in response. “With your blatant disregard for your own safety, I cannot afford to relax,” he says gruffly.

“Oh, please,” I scoff, rolling my eyes. “We’re right near the warehouse, so if anything were to go wrong, it wouldn’t take much to call for backup,” I point out. “Besides, with the amount of people it would take to overpower you, I seriously doubt anyone would be able to get the jump on us.”

“Even so, we must be prepared.”

Spinning to walk backwards so I can face him, I throw my hands up in frustration. “The whole point of me wanting to go on this walk was to relax!” I exclaim. “Do you have any idea how hard that is when you’re practically _oozing_ discomfort? I— _falling!_ ”

Clearly, my tendency to alert those around me when I trip (an unfortunate habit that began when I was on crutches and was afraid of accidentally whacking someone in the head with a crutch when I fell) continues to this day, and as my heel slips downward, my arms fail in anticipation. Unable to do anything to stop it, I resign myself to my inevitable landing on the cold ground, but Adam grabs my arm before that can happen, stopping my descent.

“You should be more careful,” he notes. “You would have fallen into the stream.”

Turning my head around, I see that he’s right, my startled face staring up at me from the rippling water. My attention is then drawn to where Adam’s reflection rests on the water’s surface. He’s watching me closely, as if I’ll disappear if he so much as blinks for too long, his eyes filled with care and concern.

The sarcastic quip I’m about to make dies in my throat. “Thanks,” I find myself saying instead, my voice quiet. “And… I’m sorry.”

His brow furrows slightly as he loosens his grip on my arm, apparently convinced that I’ve regained my balance, though he doesn’t completely let go. “Why are you apologizing?”

“For making you think I don’t take my safety seriously,” I explain. “I know you worry.”

“It seems impossible not to,” he murmurs, reaching up to tuck a loose curl behind my ear with his free hand. I can tell the exact moment he realizes how close we are, and I can practically see the walls being rebuilt around him as he tenses, taking a large step backward and clasping his hands behind his back.

“We should keep moving,” he says stiffly, not meeting my eyes. “The quicker we are back at the warehouse, the better.”

Sighing, I take one last look at the clear water below before beginning to walk forward again. “Whatever you say, Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one did not come easily, and I had trouble getting inspiration for this prompt for some reason. Fun fact, that part about saying "falling!" every time I fall is totally true, and it did start because I would be afraid of braining people when I was on crutches and fell, hahaha.


End file.
